Hand
by laura-elric
Summary: Itadei Itachi stopped, glaring the thing to death, what the well was he going to do with that hand anyway? short, fluff ItaDei drabble, enjoy.


Hey sorry, it's been a wile since my last fanfic but I got test season now and it was hell, I came up with this drabble last night I wanted to make something with the way my mom slept by my side when I was sick, I always sleep on my side and she kinda grabbed both of my hands and hugged me sideways, it was cute. Anyway enjoy ItaDei readers, I promises that after may 18 I will type and post my new Sasunaru one ok!!!

By KoNeKo – Chan

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

**Hands**

In the dim lights of their crappy hideout there were two bodies, two creatures terrible enough to don't deserve being called persons, two awful assassins releasing the tension that was formed in that week, it was common to find the two of them tangled like that, it became usual and they met for these short and ephemeral encounters, for Itachi's surprise, more and more often and showing an inexistent affection during daytime, they helped each other styling their hair, made out when alone, and once he found himself sniffling on Deidara's long light hair.

Itachi was bought back to present by the significant diminish on his mate's pace, he was riding him much slower, with trembling arms and deeper intakes of air, he was running out of strength, Itachi gripped even harder on Deidara's hips predicting what would happen next; Deidara upper body gave up and he proceeded to nuzzle and suck on the raven's neck, palming himself with sweaty fingers, Itachi take the lead and made good use to his last bit of energy sending they both to a momentary blast of euphoria and mind numbing pleasure; for Itachi that was art, the exact moment when the world stopped and the only thing that mattered was the controlled moans coming out of the blonde's mouth, part not wanting to wake their teammates and part just not letting Itachi know how much he enjoyed that.

"It is dripping, Un" murmured a spent Deidara still on top of him.

"What?"

"You came halfway in, is coming out already."

"Hn, if you dislike it so much why don't you just get off me and go get cleaned up?" The raven sensed the immediate tension on the other's shoulder when he was rude to him, he couldn't help it, and coming out of the fog of afterglow was never easy.

"… Ass." Deidara dragged the small curse half heartedly wile rolling off him and laying on his back, "Like I could move, we've done it twice already, I'm tired, Un " and turned his back at Itachi pushing his body to his right side with an arm under his head and the other lazily resting on top of his naked form, to spent to actually get the blanket they kicked out of the bed from the floor.

Itachi slowly dragged his eyes from Deidara's blond locks, passing trough his plain back rising and dropping to the rhythm of his uneven breathing, and down to the small of his back, were the finger shaped bruised and the nail scratches begun, Itachi only realized what he was doing when he saw his hand one inch away from the artist's smooth skin, he freeze, scared by his own actions still laid in the same place he had been for over twenty minutes ago, he watched his hand with a big frown, but he didn't moved it.

What the hell he was going to do with that hand anyway? Maybe trace along all of the marks he gave to the other boy with just the tip of his fingers looking with wonder, maybe smack and grab a full hand of his tempting butt nibbling on his ear with a playful manner, or even slide his hand across the toned muscles of his arms till the middle of his strong tights with the proud felling of knowing that he was the only one that could see that, or he could also press that hand on the boy's shoulder getting all of the blonde hairs that stick with sweat out of his long neck, undoing any possible knots. Itachi sighted, was he really that socially retarded? Still regretting a little, he pressed his chest on the Iwa nin's back lacing their fingers on both hands and dipping his head on the long hair in front of him, watching yellow and black strands melt together, drowning on the sweet smell of whatever Deidra used to wash his hair; he, of course, managed to scare the hell out of Deidara.

"Itachi, what the fuck? Un!" the artist turned his head around looking into usually red menacing eyes now turned into dark black pits swallowing him whole and reading his every thought.

"Just shut up and sleep." Itachi pressed harder on the blonde's back till their hearths sounded like one in the silent night… Wait, was Uchiha blushing?

"Alright, Un, I think I know what you mean, I never knew you were that bad in relating to people." And sealing his words with a light chuckle and a peck on the dark man's nose they both closed their eyes and enjoyed their heartbeats a little longer.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Yay! Fluff and cuteness rulls, I always wanted to make a confused Itachi, I have tons of ideas to make ItaDei stuff, but we are low on fans so I am a little hesitating about it, so please, anyone that read this crappy history and liked it please review saying if it is ok to write some more, deal?

By KoNeKo – Chan


End file.
